webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Tree
'The Perfect Tree'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20171113cartoon03/ is the 36th episode of the third season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 88th episode overall. Synopsis Chloe and Ice Bear drive up north to find the perfect Christmas tree while Grizz and Panda are decorating Chloe’s house. Plot It starts with the bears at Chloe's house, and Chloe is excited to get ready for Christmas with the bears. She asks Grizzly and Panda to set up decorations outside the house, to match the other very-decorated houses around the street. Chloe laments over the years of "horrible Christmas trees" she's had, including a small potted plant and a nuclear tree. However, this year, she and Ice Bear would drive up to a pine tree farm and find the perfect tree! Panda and Grizz get started on decorating. At the farm, Chloe and Ice Bear look at a sign warning them of turkeys. The two set onwards, looking for a good tree. Grizzly and Panda, meanwhile struggle to untangle a large chunk of plug-in Christmas lights. Chloe and Ice Bear have some shenanigans around the farm, with unsuitable trees. Grizzly uses up the last on snow-in a can and messes around the "Merry Christmas" Decorations. A couple more shenanigans with the two looking for trees occurs. Ice Bear notices a turkey drowning. He jumps into the frozen lake to save it, and it winds up ok! They bid the turkey goodbye. At the house, Grizzly inflates a balloon with helium, not tied to anything. Then, he gets stuck in the chimney. After Panda calls the fire department, Ice Bear finds the perfect tree with Chloe. She determines it is, in fact, the perfect tree. Ice Bear cuts it down and prepares to go home, when he drops it, and it falls down. Chloe is taken away with it. At the end of a precarious cliff, Ice bear tries to help Chloe and the tree from falling. The tree is dropped, and Chloe is saved. The turkeys, suddenly, slip down the mountain and fall. After some time, they bring the tree up, gripping it with their feet and put it on the edge of the mountain. The two take the tree and go home, to Grizz's and Panda's awful decorations. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (minor appearance) * Panda Bear (minor appearance) * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Mrs. Park * Mr. Park * John Park * Chloe's Grandma Music * Perfect Tree Trivia * This marks the second Christmas episode and also premiere exactly a year after "Christmas Parties". * Chloe refers to her own self when she agrees with Ice Bear about loving the perfect Christmas Tree they found. This is the first episode Chloe actually refers to herself just like Ice Bear always refers to himself in every episode. * When Grizzly gets stuck in the chimney, the firemen come to rescue him. One of them tells Grizz to grab his hand, to what the latter responds that he is not stuck. These same lines, and a similar situation, is also seen in episode 6 of the first season, "Everyday Bears", when Grizz can't get down from a tree. * Grizzly was also shown stuck in a tree when he was a kid in the episode Burrito. * In this episode we can see Chloe's past. Every year we can see that her dad always introduce "The Perfect Tree". * This is the last episode to air in 2017. CULTURAL REFERENCES * The music that plays as the flying turkeys carry the perfect tree is similar to the music from the movie "Polar Express," a Christmas themed movie. * Ice Bear wearing a red scarf throughout this episode may be a reference to Rupert Bear, a young white bear who is known for wearing a red shirt and yellow scarf. Errors TBA International Premieres * June 12, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos # http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6b0f0s id:The Perfect Tree Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Article speculation Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:T